Wings of Fire: The Rainwing Emerald
Wings of Fire:The RainWing Emerald is a fanfiction by Stuffed. Prologue A mother RainWing was trying to hide her egg. The Valley of the Mists wasn't peaceful and war-free like the Southern Rainforest. There were attacks everywhere almost all the time. It was almost never safe. The SkyWings were flying through, burning almost everything. The mother RainWing flew over a cliff into the palace. It might be safe here for a while, ''She thought. She curled her tail around the egg and fell asleep. She woke up with a pang. She opened her eyes and saw a SkyWing searching the room she was in. She turned her scales the color of her background but she was so nervous that her emotions kept taking over. The SkyWing turned around and saw her. The mother RainWing shrieked and spat her venom. The SkyWing screamed in agony as the acid spit melted his scales. But his screams sent out an alarm for more SkyWings to come. The mother RainWing flew up into the sky and shot out of the palace courtyard. She flew over the villages, careful not to drop her cargo. She screamed. A SkyWing had bitten the vunerable spot on her tail. She lost grip on the egg and the egg fell out of the sky, plummiting toward the earth. The RainWing egg held a dragonet that was about to hatch. Luckily that time was now. The egg cracked open and the dragonet rolled out of it. But he couldn't fly. He opened his wings and glided down to a tree. The baby RainWing sat on a tree and waited for his mother. Then the mother RainWing fell out of the sky. She spoke to him,"Parakeet! Do not let the SkyWings get you!" The SkyWing got the RainWing in his claws and broke her neck. Parakeet watched in horror as he saw his mother get killed. "Now it's time for you!" screeched the SkyWing. The SkyWing flew towards Parakeet and Parakeet screamed. He jumped off the tree and the SkyWing followed him. He landed with a THUMP and couldn't get up. He started to crawl away when the Skywing caught up to him. Parakeet used his first instinct. He opened his mouth and shot out his venom. "Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" The SkyWing screamed. Parakeet saw his chance and crawled away. "Mama!" he groaned. But he knew she was dead. He crawled towards the mountains and saw a rabbit. He pounced on it and promptly ate it. He continued to crawl until he saw a cave. He went in and prepared to raise himself forever. 'Part One: The Valley of the Mists' Chapter 1 "So Vindexa was the Queen of the-" "Ok I get it Maya," said Parakeet to his teacher. "Vindexa is the awesome one and Scintillula is the lazy one," "That's not how ''I would put it but yes I guess so,"replied Maya. "Now for Battle Training!" "Can I have a break?" asked Parakeet. "Sure but only for five minutes." These five minutes are going to be for the rest of the day ''thought Parakeet. He flew out of the cave to the feasting hall. He went in and saw assorted mango and coconut foods. He walked over to the roasted mango dipped monkeys. Those were good. He started reaching for one... "Hey dragonet!" said a guard. "Those are for Queen Flash and a special guest," Parakeet sprang out of the feasting hall and was suprised to see the sun was already starting to set. Better go back!'' "Where have you been?" demanded Maya in rage."Having a snowball fight," he lied. "Yeah" said Maya "I believe you. Only that IT DOESN'T SNOW IN THE VALLEY OF THE MISTS!!" "Cold front?" Parakeet suggested. "No," said Maya. "Go to bed," Parakeet went to his feather bed in a cave a connected to the one where the entrance was. He lied down on his bed, curled up with his wings over his head, and fell asleep. He woke up the next morning and looked out his window. There was a storm. Perfect time to get some extra sleep ''he thought. He hopped back on to the bed and fell asleep. This time there was a dream. It wasn't in the Valley of the Mists. The were palm trees and monkeys and Rainwings laying around in the sun. There was a palace that kept changing colors like a Rainwings scales. It was the Southern Rainforest Kingdom. He saw Queen Dazzling and all her servants. The Queen was slumped on her throne, her eyes closed. Is this why people keep calling me lazy? ''He thought in his sleep. Then he saw a dragon. A dragon that looked oddly familiar... His mother. She was dead, this wasn't possible. She moved around lightly on her feet. Then Parakeet noticed she wasn't on her feet. She was floating. She was a ghost. This was the first time Parakeet had studied her up close. She wore a golden pendant around her neck. It said Venus. That was his mother's name. ''But why is she in the Rainforest? ''Then behind her was a black dragon figure. He looked bigger,but based on the structure he obviously was a dragonet. He caught Venus in his claws. A prisoner. She's a prisoner. Parakeet woke with a start. It wasn't a dream. It was a sign. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Stuffed)